


Echo

by i_masshiro



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_masshiro/pseuds/i_masshiro
Summary: He whispers for her to say his name again; to breathe him to life and make him feel real.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	Echo

He finds truth in the sweet taste of her rose petal lips and hope in the gleaming emeralds of her eyes. He finds it in the way she breathes his name into the hollow of his collarbone and in the way she twists and winds herself into him; pulling him into the promise of her embrace.

He wonders if love is something he deserves. He wonders if her name is one he can dare to call out.

Closer, he leans into her and his parted lips brush the lobe of her ear. He breathes the three syllables of her name and his reward is the way she gasps and pushes herself deeper into him. They rock and gyrate in breathless time with one another and she cries out his name and he melts into her. His walls crumble to ash and there is only liquid fire in the spaces between their bodies slick with sweat and heated passion.

He whispers for her to say his name again; to breathe him to life and make him feel real.

She obliges – again and again – and her voice is the flutter of iridescent butterfly wings, a spring breeze that rustles the fragile pages of his heart. The rising crescendo of her breathless call paints him to life in broad, sweeping strokes until he is overflowing in her colors. “ _Sasuke, sasuke, sasuke_ ,” she mewls and she purrs his name in desirous seduction and his insides are molten fire, twisting and churning with burning anticipation before he erupts into her and in his light-headed euphoria he pants her name.

In between heavy gulps of air - “ _Sakura_ ” – and in their sweaty, tangled limbs - “ _Sakura_ ” - and in the spaces between them - “ _Sakura_ ” - he realizes that there is no greater beauty than her name; that there is no greater beauty than answering her echo with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on ffnet on 2/13/2016 (!!!). I was always really proud of this fic even though it's really short.


End file.
